


St. Patrick's Day

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Gabriel insists they go out for St. Patricks Day.





	St. Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is another propmt-based thing so I'll include them at the end.  
> Also, I know its the 21st and this is late but let's just pretend its still the 17th.

‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.’ Sam griped, glaring down at Gabriel, who was sporting a green top hat covered in silver glitter shamrocks.

‘Oh come on Sam, I’m low on grace not dead. Besides, who doesn’t drink on St. Patrick’s Day?’ Gabriel jerked his thumb behind the two of them and into the library, where Jack was waiting with a green cape on. ‘And anyway I already promised Jack we’d take him to see a parade sooo…’

Sam had absolutely no problem crushing Gabriel’s dreams of getting him smashed in some bar. He did, however, have a problem crushing Jack’s of seeing a parade. He knew the kid would love it. Fuck, Gabriel really knew what he was doing.

Sam increased the intensity of his glare towards the archangel by a tenfold before he turned to Jack and motioned him to the door. Gabriel grinned in triumph and high-fived Jack as he passed. 

‘We’ll wait in the car, wear something green!’ Gabriel called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

Sam groaned and flipped him off, even though he knew he wouldn’t see. Then, begrudgingly, he went to his room to put on a slightly green-er flannel. 

If Sam hadn’t regretted his decision enough before, he definitely started to when Gabriel dragged him to a table with a bunch of people around a table at a bar to play ‘Kings’.

‘Gabriel, you don’t even know these people.’ He hissed as the angel pulled him over by his sleeve. ‘Is that guy doing shots with Jack?!’ 

Gabriel waved him off and pushed him into a seat. ‘I’m sure it’s just water, relax already.’

Sam glared at the guy across the table and took the shot glass away from Jack. ‘C’mon Jack, you’re sitting between us.’ Jack obliged and they started the game. 

Sam started to suspect some fuckery when Gabriel got the King’s cup for the third time. He was sick of his sleeves sticking to the bar’s gross table anyway, so when Gabriel finished chugging the disgusting mix of drinks he pushed his chair back and stood up. ‘Come on, we gotta see the parade, right?’ It never hurt to use Gabriel’s own tactics against him.

Jack’s eyes lit up and he tugged Gabriel to his feet. ‘Yeah! Let’s go!’ 

Sam waved goodbye to their drinking buddies and followed after Jack who was dragging a grumbling Gabriel through the crowds to the door. He tried to ignore the fuzziness in his head that had come from playing three consecutive rounds of Kings, he wasn't going to let Gabriel win. If he only drank water from now on he’d be fine.

He hadn’t even been thirty seconds behind the pair, but when he exited the bar Gabriel already had another drink in his hand. It was a giant old-timey styled mug of beer and the glass was emblazoned with a shamrock, like his stupid hat. 

Sam looked at him in confusion. ‘How the hell did you manage- I was gone for less than a minute!’ Gabriel shrugged and took a long pull, but Jack gave it away and ruined his mysteriousness by pointing to a street vendor a few feet away who was selling similar mugs. 

Sam frowned at him but let it go, choosing to use his height as an advantage to cut a path through the crowded streets for his two shorter companions instead of picking a fight he’d lose. It was definitely not the alcohol making him more lenient, no way.

The walk to the place the parade would be passing was a pretty long one and Gabriel kept complaining about it between grabbing more drinks along the way. Every time Sam looked back at him to get him to shut up, he had a different cup in his hand. 

When he sampled a fruity cider Sam scoffed at him. ‘What are you, a high schooler drinking for the first time?’ 

Gabriel squinted up at him. ‘Screw you, at least I’m celebrating the way good old Paddy would want me to: with lots of alcohol. It doesn’t matter what kind of alcohol it is!’

Sam was about to fire back a comeback when Gabriel stumbled over his own feet and almost fell. Sam caught him by the shoulder and steadied him all while stifling laughter. He was drunk.

‘You’re drunk.’ Sam stated, matter-of-factly. 

‘What! No, I’m not, I’m perfectly fine- where’s Jack?!’ Gabriel cried. When Sam turned to look for him, thankfully finding him only a few steps ahead of them, Gabriel grabbed another drink -just to prove how fine he was. 

When Sam turned back to him he was pretty pissed off so Gabriel downed the drink in seconds and threw the cup into a nearby trash can.

‘Féiceann tú? Táim ceart go leor.’ Gabriel said.

Sam gaped at him. ‘What?’ 

‘Táim ceart go leor!’ He hadn’t seemed to realize that he was speaking a whole other language.  
‘Are you okay, Uncle Gabriel?’ Jack asked, concerned. He had stopped in front of him and Gabriel had almost crashed right into him. 

‘Tá mé go maith, go raibh maith agat, kiddo.’ Jack looked to Sam in confusion, but all he could do was shrug.

‘I think he’s speaking Irish? I’m not sure. Does he seem...off to you?’ Sam asked Jack. 

Any response Jack might have come up with was suddenly drowned out by the blaring of music at the parade turned the corner at the top of the street. Sam resolved to just keep an eye on Gabriel and let Jack enjoy himself. They could head home right after this.

Sam helped Jack push his way to the barrier at the edge of the street and left him to watch when he was satisfied he was safe. 

When he returned Gabriel had yet another drink in his hand but Sam got it away from him before he could down that too. He was already speaking in tongues, it didn’t need to get worse. 

‘Hug sin an mianach!’ 

‘Speak English and I’ll give it back! I can’t even understand you!’ 

Gabriel scowled at him and jumped up to reach for the green plastic cup, but he was way further gone than he realized and the sudden movements made him feel sick. He stopped his attempts to recover his alcohol and leaned against the wall of the building next to him, hand over his stomach.

Sam paused and left the cup on a window ledge. ‘Gabe, you ok? You look pale.’ 

The hunter barely had time to dodge it before Gabriel leaned forwards and threw up all over the street. People around them quickly cleared away in disgust and Sam tugged him away from the scene, calling for Jack.

Jack ran over and frowned when he saw his uncle swaying on his feet. ‘What’s wrong with him Sam?’ 

Sam slid an arm around his waist and steadied him before he fell on his ass and Gabriel didn’t do much bar lean into his side. ‘He’s drunk Jack, he didn’t know his limit. We can laugh at him in the morning though, for now, we better get him home.’

After a few moments of silence, Gabriel spoke, or tried to. Most of it was pretty slurred. ‘Sorry about the parade, kid.’ 

‘It’s okay Uncle Gabriel, it was kinda boring anyway.’ 

When they eventually dragged Gabriel first to the car and then back into the bunker he was worn out, but he seemed to have sobered up at least a little bit.

Jack had gone off to tell Cas about his day and Sam had Gabriel standing in the kitchen while he got him a glass of water. 

Gabriel gratefully accepted the water, leaning against the counter for support. ‘Sorry about...all that.’ He winced. ‘I bet that wasn’t your idea of fun.’

‘Are you kidding me? That was hilarious! ‘You basically fainted...straight into my arms.’

Gabriel groaned and put down his glass to cover his face. ‘You’re never gonna let that go, are you?’ 

‘Never.’ Sam smiled. ‘But, you know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.’

Gabriel dropped his hands from his face and stared at Sam in shock. ‘What? Why would I- where’d you get that idea?!’ 

‘You didn’t invite Dean or Cas out with us and you only brought Jack into it as emotional leverage to get me to say yes.’

‘...Oh.’ Gabriel stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. ‘You’re good.’ 

Sam just smiled at him again and kicked at his foot lightly to get him to look up. ‘Next time just ask me on a date. I’ll say yes.’ 

He left Gabriel there in the kitchen gaping at him as he headed off to bed. It had been a long day. 

‘Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.’ He called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompts: ‘‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.’ and ‘You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.’  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
